FanFic CCS Bella Luna plateada
by MARYXULA
Summary: (AU) Cuentan que la Luna llena tiene cierta influencia sobre aquellos cuyo poder mágico deriva de ella mas ¿tanto influye en la relación entre una hechicera y su guardián favorito? Sólo el tiempo parece albergar la respuesta. Sí. SakuraxYue M


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS son obvia creación de CLAMP

Narrado en primera persona ^^ (Aunque Bright Star está escrito de en tercera)

La idea principal del fic consiste en que Sakura es acogida por Clow Reed quien se supone la va instruyendo y ayudando con su extraordinario y particular don...

Sakura x Yue (Pareja atípica para mí pero muy linda)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es un AU por lo que hay detalles que han sido variados para acoplarse a la idea del autor n_nU

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** En general, el fic es clasificado M por lo que avisados quedáis

**Ying Hua** (Sakura Kinomoto) -** El guardián solar** (Kerberus) -** El guardián lunar** (Yue)

**FanFic CCS**

**BRIGHT STAR**

*** Bella Luna plateada ***

A veces, cuando parada frente a una de las grandes ventanas dividida por fragmentos pintados de colores entre amarillos y anaranjados, veía a mi guardián lunar sentado en uno de los puntos más altos de un grueso y espléndido cerezo quedando su cuerpo de cintura para arriba más o menos oculto por la extensa maleza rosada no podía arrugar mi frente, entristeciéndose así la sonrisa que me salía. Me excitaba al mismo tiempo que atemorizaba que pudiésemos traspasar la delgada y difuminada linea que separaba el amor de la pasión. Me repetía una y otra vez que yo sería como él, como su creador y anterior amo pero fuese lo que fuese aquello, en efecto, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se agrandaba como la masa de un bizcocho en el horno, lista para explotar y deformarse.

-Mejor veamos que nos depara hoy la fortuna. -Pensé en voz alta, meneando la cabeza frenética. Cualquier cosa antes que seguir pensando en esa criatura celestial que estaba a mí cargo. Enérgica caminé hacía una amplía cómoda rectangular de oscura madera y aclarándome la garganta, anime a mis amigas y servidoras a presentarse ante mí abriendo con sólo señalar ese cajón el cajón en el cual se hallaba el Libro mágico. -Salid, amigas mías, antes de comenzar con mis labores, deseo realizar una consulta. -

Éstas, sin temor ni dudas, no tardaron en abandonar su tranquilo refugio elevándose hasta quedar todas a mí alrededor cual circulo protector de luminosas cartas de tamaño mediano, alargadas y ligeras pero dotadas de un poder y una responsabilidad muy pesado. No solía ser necesario ordenar o solicitarles nada, ellas me mostraban con naturalidad colocándose u apartándose en la tirada lo que creían saber de antemano. Incluso con un simple cerrar de ojos en tanto palpaba su superficie en la mesa ante la expectante y preocupada mirada de individuos de toda clase, físico y creencias veía y sentía con escalofriante claridad lo que cada una de ellas compartía conmigo. Aquel día se mostraron preocupadas con respecto a la unión que sostenía con Yue. Habría luna llena y eso podría alterar mi fuerza de voluntad como en tantas otras noches con ese elemento sagrado, seductor y cómplice asomado desde las alturas azul marino del cielo nocturno.

-Maldición... -Mascullé y apartándome en un movimiento de cabeza unos bastos mechones castaños por el frente izquierdo, pedí consejo. -¿Habrá algún evento esta noche en la ciudad que pueda alejarme de él? -

Ninguna carta se volteó. Tenía crudo aquella vez. Dejando de morder mi labio inferior con el superior, carraspeé y agradecí de todos modos su servicio, ocultando el aplomo lo mejor que pude. Mi guardianes, especialmente el ángel con el poder y gracia lunar, parecían no madurar del todo nunca, por mucho tiempo que fuese transcurriendo, a diferencia mía. Yo al principio tampoco era plenamente consciente de lo que esa muestra física o carnal conllevaba. Además, recalco, yo no quería igualar o superar a mi mentor repitiendo esa clase de errores. ¡Maldita sea! Yo era una fémina, que a diferencia de los varones, no albergaba un deseo por lo carnal tan arrollador. Sobretodo no quería destrozar su corazón de cristal aunque tal y como él lo viese, ya estuviese quebrándose. Las cartas retomaron su lugar en el interior del libro de dorados bordes y bellas figuras y letras sobresalientes sobre un fondo rosado debido al desgaste del cuero.

Me cepillé muchas veces mi larga y lacea melena, que en cada furiosa o desesperada pasada del cepillo, relucía bajo la luz tornándose de color miel. Previamente me eché varias y frías cantidades de agua sobre la cara en busca de consuelo pero al observar mi reflejo, la dama de joven apariencia que me miraba con ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas continuaba con el ceño arrugado y los labios alineados. Trenzando con gracia y velocidad esa larga melena que me empeñé en dejarme crecer continuaba dándole inútiles vueltas al problema. Si no yacíamos, él pensaría que no le agradaba o que le estaba rechazando pero si lo hacíamos, sería yo la que me odiaría de por vida. Le amaba de esa manera que trasciende lo terrenal, metafísica y onírica como aman los escritores a sus musas imaginarias pero ¿cómo explicarle eso a un hermoso muchacho con mente de chiquito? Todo debía de ser muy simple cuando la cuestión era justamente todo lo contrario. Me martiricé una vez más en lo que llevaba de mañana dejando caer mi cabeza contra el frío mármol como si pesase una barbaridad.

_¿Ama Ying Hua?_ Escuché en algún lugar de mi confusa mente la ronca pero agradable voz de mi guardián solar. _¿Se encuentra bien?_ Con la mirada perdida, levanté la cabeza para girarla hacía el majestuoso león de dorado pelaje, que sentado sobre sus patas traseras me miraba extrañado. Sonreí y agité una mano para quitarle importancia mientras le respondía:

-Claro que sí, sólo me he quedado un poco embobada. -

Su frente su frunció bajo el casco de dorado material que ocultaba el resto de su cabeza exceptuando sus orejas. _¡Tengo hambre! ¿Cuándo pensáis bajar para que Yue me permita desayunar tranquilo? _Exigió levándose listo para retomar el camino de regreso al comedor. Meneé la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Desde luego, ambos eran como unos chiquillos demasiado consentidos. Al poco rato, me envolví entera en una especie de tupida bata de cuadros muy propia de un dandi inglés y me reuní con el hambriento Kero en el comedor. Los alimentos entraron sin dificultad en mi boca a pesar del intenso nudo que se me había hecho al tener a mi guardián lunar tan próximo depositando o llevándose los platos que iban quedando vacíos sin pronunciar palabra, pero sonriente como un chiquillo en el día de la madre. Deseando que le solicitase una pequeña muestra de afecto a gritos silenciosos. Un beso o una caricia. Era tan fácil de contentarlo.

Me dasanimó aún más el no hallar nada con respecto a esa atracción que se desbordaba entre nosotros en la biblioteca de grandes dimensiones que el Mago Clow había poseído y ahora me pertenecía. Un sin fin de estanterías que se elevaban repletas de libros ordenados y atesorados con mimo hasta confundirse con el techo y ni uno sólo me aportaba la información que anhelaba. Maldije con todas mis fuerzas a mi mentor. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta como creó a sus fieles guardianes al igual que nunca iba a saber como controlar el influjo de la Luna. El único descanso en esa épica búsqueda me lo brindó la hora de comer. Puesto que mi guardián lunar no le interesaba ni le despertaba deseo comer, comí tan rápido como mis mandíbulas me dejaron y retomé mi investigación sin resultados.

-Ama Ying Hua, ¿podría hablar con Usted? -Escuché llegar la clara y sutilmente tímida voz del ángel tras el eco del seco ruido que produjo la gran y pesada puerta, a lo lejos. Suspiré levantando mi cara de entre el compacto libro abierto que sostenía entre mis piernas y se lo concedí. El cansancio y la frustración me hacían mostrar compasión o simplemente estaba comenzando a perder la batalla. -Esta noche hay Luna llena, si no le molesta, pensé que podríamos verla juntos mientras recorremos los jardines... -

Justo lo que temía. Ruborizada, intensamente ruborizada gracias al florecer de un recuerdo que creía enterrado y olvidado, me preparé para rechazar su oferta con la mayor delicadeza posible. No era tan inocente esa proposición y yo sabía muy bien el motivo ya que tras el paseo, enajenados ante esa intensa y envolvente energía proyectada por la Luna, en un estado similar al de la embriaguez, esos sentimientos atolondrados y liberados nos llevarían al lecho. Una tórrida noche de deseo desatado que yo no tendría la misma cara de sobrellevar en mi conciencia.

-Yue, no tenemos por qué tener esa relación. -Empece a explicarle, pasito a pasito, mas él pronto me interrumpió:

-¿Es porque he hecho algo mal? -En su tono de voz percibí un miedo infantil, desorientado. Negué alzando mi voz contra la suya de inmediato pero él prosiguió, mostrando más miedos. -¿O es que no os gusto? ¡Puedo mejorar! -

-Yue, déjame explicarme, yo soy tu ama y tu eres mi guardián, estamos unidos por fuerzas mágicas pues mi magia te mantiene existente pero no es necesario que para demostrarme tu aprecio, te conviertas en un amante. -Le expuse con voz atropellada temerosa de que sus ojos produjesen un torrente de lagrimas con un llanto callado. -Yo siempre he sentido fascinación y amor hacía tí y lo sabes, el Mago Clow lo sabía también, por eso... Por eso, yo, yo... -No pude continuar. Mis propios sentimientos encontrados me lo ponían claramente difícil. Ese nudo se subía por mi garganta y oprimía mis cuerdas vocales.

-Entonces, quiéreme como él me quería. -Sus últimas palabras fueron las más firmes y seguras que le había oído pronunciar en todo ese momento. Me quedé callada, contemplativa. Desarmada. Para mí consentir eso sería como un sacrilegio, como romper una estatua de la Santísima madre de Jesucristo y echar la culpa a otra chiquilla mas una predicción a la larga tiene que cumplirse si es una verdadera predicción. Pero dibujándose una sonrisa propia de una niña pícara recordaba que no hallaría otro amor más puro y satisfactorio que el de una criatura divina. De todos modos, inconscientemente tendía estropear cosas y apechugaba como podía con las consecuencias.

-No. -Negué con contundencia al rememorar al mago pero cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su debido lugar, descendí hasta mi desconcertado guardián lunar. -Como él no, a nuestra manera. -Aclaré después de pisar la linea y frotar mi pie hasta hacer desaparecer por completo ese trazo de tiza blanca quedándose así una pequeña abertura para el deseo o la pasión al acariciar sus fríos y rosados labios con los míos en un beso cuidadoso, femenino.

Era tan delicado en sus besos y caricias que no daba la impresión de tratarse de un compañero masculino de cama, sólo su cuerpo delataba su genero, detalle no menos extraño si era tenida en cuenta su inusual condición angelical. A pesar del frescor que toda su piel emanaba, me gustaba sentir ese contraste tanto entre nuestros labios como entre nuestros cuerpos que se despojaban casi prácticamente al mismo tiempo de las capas de tela que los envolvían. En efecto, era una sensación similar a la que ofrecía la nieve en un día de invierno al caer por primera vez contra ella. Más que un ser surgido de la bella luna, parecía el príncipe de las nieves. Sentados frente a frente, no paraban nuestras manos de recorrer ávidas cada parte que era descubierta.

Él en tanto pasaba sus suaves labios por mi cuello se entretenía con mis pechos de tamaño perfecto coronado por dos sensitivos y rosados pezones, los apretaba hacía abajo como si se tratasen de blandos botones o los frotaba provocando que se endurecieran lanzando raudas chispas que despertaban el fuego dormido bajo mi vientre. Tanteaba el resto como si de un ovalado monte se tratase con apenas rozar sus frías yemas con lo que algún chillido de sorpresa se me escapaba.

Yo palpaba sus pectorales maravillada de su dureza pues a pesar de su estilizada apariencia, albergaba musculatura claramente masculina, su torso tampoco decepcionaba y sin embargo llegando un tanto más abajo, una curiosidad infantil se despertaba en mí. Sí era ciertamente un ángel, un bellísimo ángel, criaturas en teoría sin sexo definido, ¿cómo era posible que fuese capaz de yacer con alguien? Las monjas me hubiesen abofeteado, lavado la boca a conciencia con jabón y dejado sin cena por tal pregunta pero dudando de que mi guardián fuese así de retrogrado se la expuse sin ningún miramiento haciendo una pausa.

-Yue, siempre me he preguntado acerca de tu condición, si eres un ángel ¿por qué tienes falo como los vulgares hombres? -

-No lo sé... -Jadeó, apoyada su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros que sería descubierto al retirarme por completo el traje de fina seda que me envolvía de tonalidad rosa pálido con detalles en manga y cuello dorados. Recobrando aliento añadió. -¿Acaso pensáis que no debería tenerlo? -Retirando largos mechones que brillaban plateados por el centro de su frente, negué con una expresión divertida:

-Ya que lo poseéis, sería cruel despojaros de el. -

Los eunucos me asquean y supongo que es precisamente por eso, son individuos privados de virilidad. Están incompletos de la manera más humillante. El ángel de la Luna sonrió, su rostro cobraba mayor belleza con ese insignificante gesto, ruborizado sutilmente como su esa piel de porcelana fuese teñida de leve color rosa. Además si no lo poseyese, no hubiese podido liberarlo y sosteniéndolo entre mis manos, besarlo y notarlo duro y definido como lo notaba en cada deslizamiento de mi húmeda lengua. Ni me llenaría de orgullo e intenso deseo al escuchar sus gemidos, armoniosas tonas de un placer ascendente. O lo mejor de todo, no hubiese visto brotar sus enormes y blancas alas en un potente espasmo de placer. Me dejo tan cautivada que no percibí sus gotas de rocío blancas salpicar mi rostro. Su rubor aumentó y cual acto reflejo sus alas lo rodearon impidiéndome disfrutar de tan curiosa y no menos hermosa visión que él y su reacción eran. Me encogí de hombros y retiré esas gotitas de su jugo, pegajosas y cálidas como nata poco batida en un cazo a fuego lento y lo lamí.

-Sabe mejor de lo que esperaba, sabe como a Vainilla. -Pensé en voz alta.

-Creo que eso ya lo he oído antes. -Oí a Yue comentar con voz risueña. Sus alas habían menguado hasta desaparecer quedando sólo plumas a su alrededor de un tono más níveo que las sabanas. Puse los ojos en blanco un instante y repliqué:

-Eso es porque tanto él como yo estábamos adictos al mismo postre. -

Indirecta alusión a él. De nuestras bocas nacieron unas risas que se compenetraron el rato que duraron. Mis ojos adoptaron un brillo de vivo deseo. Sin contemplaciones, lo anhelaba dentro de mí aunque eso equivaliese a ser penetrada por un falo frío como el metal o el hielo. Sin palabras, él también debía de estar más que dispuesto pues su sexo aún se sostenía en toda su gracia. Fundiéndonos en un nuevo abrazo, inclinándome hacía atrás arrastrando en mi caída al expectante Yue, me ofrecí toda entera a él. Respiraba con dificultad sosteniendo su miembro, en sus ojos atisbé algo en lo que no había caigo, duda o extrañeza fijos en mi palpitante sexo abierto cual animada flor segregando dulce néctar.

-Yue, ¿Alguna vez lo has realizado con una dama? -Indiscreta pero necesaria pregunta que formulé sentada pero con las piernas bien separadas ante él. Su respuesta me dejó con la boca abierta pues había olvidado cuan perverso había sido mi mentor. Agitando la misma mano que lo sostenía arriba y abajo jadeante, se limitó a responder:

-No pero no debe ser muy diferente a hacérselo a un hombre. ¿Lo es?-

-Será más agradable para ambos... Supongo. -Supuse al cabo de un pensarlo un momento. Mis conocimientos no iban más allá de los suyos. Aún habiéndolo visto, me costaba entenderlo. ¡Y me negué a saciar la curiosidad morbosa que despertó en mí aquella noche! Se quedó como una de esas anécdotas extrañas que guardaba en lo más hondo de mi memoria. -¿Hacemos la prueba? -

-Sí, Ama Ying Hua. -Afirmó aunque su voz pareciese más un ruego.

Se tumbó a mí lado y agarrándome con una mano me ayudó a subirme encima. Cuidadosa, poco a poco noté como toda mi entrada, húmeda y resbalosa, se colmaba con toda su trozo de carne perfectamente torneado y endurecido con el redondeado pico que era su glande de color rosa, muy rosa. Era frío, tanto que consiguió estremecerme entera pero yo confiaba en que el calor de todo mi interior lo iría derritiendo. Qué delicia cuando empezaron nuestros cuerpos a moverse, el uno sobre él otro. Despacio, muy lento al principio, tanto que podía percibirlo avanzar o retroceder en la oscura y espaciosa cavidad para luego ganar ritmo acorde a nuestros alaridos de exaltación llegando al glorioso éxtasis, placer máximo. Oyendo distante y alarmada a la conciencia, dueña de la razón en ese momento de glorioso desenfreno. Me aparté con fuerza sobrehumana, consciente de que el hechizo se rompería, cayendo a su lado derecho con la respiración y el corazón todo alterado, bullendo la sangre determinada y casi dolorosamente desde él. Otro breve fluir de gotas blancas y pegajosas tuvo lugar. Era como observar el fluir de pequeños chorros de agua en una fuente. El agradable tejido bajo toda mi figura no podía ser otra cosa que su ala derecha languideciendo al igual que su miembro. No se enfadó ni se molestó pero si se preocupó y eso me llenó de ternura al girar su rostro hacía mí. Todo empapado en una fina capa de sudor.

-Yue, me gustaría recibir tu semilla pero sin protección, al cabo de nueve meses, habría otro pequeño ángel gateando por la mansión. -Fue mi respuesta a su pregunta. Necesitaba garantizar mi amor tantas veces pues yo, su ama siempre sería su todo. Eso me hacía preguntarme si el día que yo muriese, ¿él amaría de esa manera a su próximo amo? Seguramente, de eso se trataba. La Luna provocaba que los lazos se intensificasen...

**No sé si os gustará o no pero es algo que tenía ganas de hacer para Banshee Soel ^^ **

**Espero que te guste ^^ Reconozco que aunque en Bright Star hay mucho Sakura x Yue pues Sakura siempre había estado coladita por el ángel aunque él pasase de ella (la unión mágica podría ser muy fácilmente confundible con Amor, que es una droga en sí misma porque afecta químicamente al cerebro y tal LOL) en ese tiempo la historia es más Clow x Sakura... Era un amor muy de preadolescente, con mucha fantasía lo que explica que Sakura tenga esos debates consigo misma al comprobar que al pasar más y más tiempo ahora que es la ama de esos dos, lo que siente ella y Yue llegará a un punto parecido al que ella veía existir entre Clow y Yue n_nU ¡Pero ella va a hacer todo lo posible por llevarlo a un terreno amoroso, ya que ha caído! XD**

**Soy muy rara, supongo que Ying Hua (Sakura) debería ser la sumisa pero en vez de eso es la dominante XD Eso es porque yo a Yue lo concibo muy inocente en ciertas cosas de la vida y relacionadas con el ser humano como los sentimientos... Todo ha de ser simplificado y sólo le parece bien lo que su amo o ama decida n_nU Kerberus es otro niño grande pero menos sensible... **

**Todo eso ya lo comenté con ella en una conversación hace tiempo con que sólo diré que tomo a la Luna como incitadora por algo que leí y vi en un reportaje sobre la influencia mística de la Luna en las mujeres y tal... **

**Hablar de como retrato a Clow en Bright Star es otro tema pero ya os podéis hacer una idea... Es un dandi peligroso LOL El titulo hace alusión a como se dirige cariñosamente Clow a su guardián Lunar *u***

**Por último, yo sé que los FanFic e historias en general son mejores y menos dañinas a la vista sin ninguna falta ortográfica pero os aseguro que me estoy esforzando por cometer las menos posibles con que yo sólo os pido el gran favor de no tener demasiado en cuenta algún posible error de esos n_nU Los comentarios son bienvenidos ^^**

**MARYXULA **


End file.
